Chemicals are widely used in daily production and research activities. Some chemicals are hazardous during the usage, storage and transport processes. Frequent and unavoidable accidental leakage, disclosure, loss and other accidents not only pollute the natural environment, but also affect people's everyday life. Therefore, the appropriate storage environment and transport methods for chemicals, especially for liquid hazardous articles, can effectively prevent metamorphism and leakage of hazardous article substance during storage and transport, and can greatly reduce accidents like disclosure, combustion, explosion, corrosion, poisoning, etc. For the geological research, several types of solvents and corrosive chemicals are used in the geologic laboratory as diluents, oxidants, and metal extractants. They are used for chemical analyses, sample digestion, rock decomposition, and etching.
Existed storage and transport containers for liquid hazardous articles usually are made of glass, plastic and metal. However, the traditional containers do not have heating, refrigerating or heat preservation functions so that cannot provide a safe storage environment for some liquid hazardous articles, and stabilizers cannot be added to the chemicals according to their properties to maintain stability. During logistics, the storage and transport containers are not bulletproof, stab resistant, shockproof and anti-disclosure. The whole logistics process cannot be tracked, monitored and adjusted in real time. And the hazardous articles cannot be automatically neutralized in emergency with the aim of reducing environment pollution.